


One sided type of love

by Dortmundgal11



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Confessions, Hurt, Late night talks, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-18 15:07:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2352728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dortmundgal11/pseuds/Dortmundgal11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mario regrets telling Marco that he likes him</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Confessing time

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fic, it's definitely not the best, but for those who read it, I hope you enjoy it (:

'Mario what the hells up with you?' Marco asked irritated, running a hand through his blonde hair

About an hour ago they arrived back at the hotel from a training session with the national team as they have a upcoming match against Poland for the Euro Qualifiers in a few days. But ever since the car ride back to the hotel, Mario had been ignoring Marco and he had no idea why, it was frustrating Marco because every time he would try to talk to him, Mario would just ignore him or walk away an that hurt him. 

Mario made eye contact with him and blatantly ignored him and Marco was fed up with it.

He walked up to Mario and shoved him back, making Mario stumble back a bit.

'Why'd you push me!' Mario asked, anger clearly in his voice

'Why are you ignoring me!' Marco shot back in the same tone

'What the hell, I'm not, stop being childish' Mario rolled his eyes, he tried to walk past Marco, but he blocked his way

Marco let out a dry laugh 'Are you kidding me? Your the one who's been ignoring me for an hour now for no reason at all, even when I tried talking to you' he stepped closer to Mario, there bodies almost touching 'So tell me, who's the childish one?'

Mario gulped and looked down at the ground, the closeness between them was making Mario nervous, his heart beating so fast

It had been 5 months, 5 months now that Mario had been crushing hard on Marco for, his best friend, he winced at those words 'best friend', because that was probably all he would be to him, his 'best friend'. 

The reason why Mario was annoyed at Marco was because of how close he was getting with Mats at training, they were hugging, laughing together, shoving each other playfully like a couple would. Something that he knew Marco and him would never be and that hurt Mario to even think about that. It was a stupid reason to be mad at Marco for, but he couldn't help it.

Out of nowhere Mario blurted 'I like someone'

'Oh right, so that's why you were ignoring me' Sarcasm dripping off each word Marco said 'Because you like someone, because that's a good reason to ignore someone'

Mario could feel the back of his eyes burning, he blinked rapidly to prevent tears from rolling down his cheek, but that didn't work because he could already feel them dripping down his face.

'You know what Mario, talk to me when you've sorted yourself out' Marco was just about to leave the kitchen when Mario quickly grabbed Marcos hand 

'Marco I...uh' Mario stuttered, still looking at the ground, trying to desperately get the words out of his mouth 

'You?' Marco's voice had softened 

He dropped Marco's hand an looked him in the eyes 'I like you Marco, a lot' 

Marco just stood there like he had seen a ghost, then he snapped back to reality and started to laugh 

'You don't like me' he laughed, he put his hand shoulder on Mario's shoulder 'You're joking right?' 

When Mario stayed dead silent that's when Marco knew he was being serious 

'Oh' Marco quietly said, dropping his hand from the brunettes shoulder 

Tears were now freely running down Mario's face, Marco didn't notice because he was just staring at a blank wall behind Mario, while Mario had his face down 

'Fuck...' Marco muttered while looking at Mario, Mario looked up at made eye contact with Marco, he was relieved when he didn't see any facial expression of disgust on his face but then felt like someone stabbed his heart when Marco turned around an left the kitchen without another word. 

He quickly ran after Marco, he saw that Marco was near the hotel door and putting on his jacket that was hanging from the rack, he ran in front of him putting his hands on his chest to stop him from leaving the room 'Marco I'm sorry, please don't leave, please' Mario was full on crying now 

'Mario. Move' Marco's voice emotionless 

'No Marco, I'm sorry, just p-please don't leave me, please don't leave, please' He was literally begging Marco now, he grabbed a fistful of Marco's shirt and clenched it 

'Mario, please move out of the way' Marco's voice was weak 

'No' Mario said, his voice cracking 

Marco let out a shaky an decided to push Mario to the side, he pushed Mario away from him, but when he did Mario stumbled over there training boots and he fell back into the wall, when his back collided with the wall he let out a painful yelp, squeezing his eyes shut 

Marco gasped, he looked down at the boy, he felt bad for what he did, first he walks out when Mario confessed to him, then he pushes him, which caused Mario to hurt himself. He felt like the biggest asshole ever, because the next thing he did was even worse... 

He walked out of the room an down the hallways, leaving a heartbroken Mario on the ground, crying his poor heart out.


	2. Talk with Robert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mario is in pain both physically and emotionally. Marco goes to visit Robert.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy (:

Mario had been sitting there, up against the wall for quite sometime now, Mario's back was in pain right now, but that pain couldn't quite possibly compare to the pain he was feeling inside, the pain that Marco caused an what sucked more about this situation was that Mario was still deeply in love with him, despite what he did to him.

A tear slowly rolled down his face while he attempted to stand up, it took him a bit of time, but he got there, slowly he walked into Marco's room and went into his bag and grabbed a hoodie of his, he put it on and walked back to his own room and hopped into bed and just snuggled into Marco's jersey, the scent on Marco's jersey filled Mario's nostrils and just like that, Mario broke down in tears again

 

Marco had been driving around for quite a while now, just trying to comprehend that Mario liked him, not as a friend, but more then that. He wasn't disgusted by the fact that Mario liked him, Marco had no idea why he reacted like that when Mario told him, but he felt like the worst person ever to exist for what he did and if other people were to find out what happened, everybody would agree with that term that he was the worst person to ever exist. 

His heart starts to hurt when he recalls that moment Mario was begging him to stay and not to leave him, the way his brown eyes held so much pain within them, yet Marco just ignored him.

He let out a huge breath and before he knew it, he found himself outside the house of his former team mate, Robert Lewandowski.

Robert and him had always had a strong friendship, when Robert transferred to Bayern they still kept in touch and hung out when possible.

Marco glanced down at his watch and it read 11:56 pm, he stepped out of his car and made his way to the front door and knocked on it, he hoped that Robert wouldn't mind him calling in at this time of the night, it was just Marco really needed someone to talk to right now.

He saw the lights inside illuminate and then the door opened and there stood one of his best mates, Robert.

'Marco?' Robert said, he rubbed his eyes and looked at Marco again

'The one and only' Marco tried to smile, but failed miserably 

Robert pulled Marco in for hug and they stayed like that for a few seconds before pulling away, the last time Marco saw Robert was when Dortmund and Bayern were playing against each other, which was about 2 months ago? Maybe even less.

'Come in, come in' Robert opened the door wider, welcoming Marco in

Marco walked in and gave him a grateful smile 'I'm sorry if I woke you up'

Robert chuckled 'It's fine mate, come into the lounge'

Marco followed in Roberts footsteps, they walked into the lounge and sat on the couch

'Want anything to drink...eat?' Robert questioned him

Marco shook his head 'Na, I'm fine thanks'

It went silent, neither of them saying anything, Marco was lost in his own thoughts and Robert was kinda just sitting there awkwardly, he wanted to ask Marco why he was here but he didn't want to come off rude, so he just sat there staring at the blank television, a couple of minutes later Marco spoke up

'I bet you're wondering why I'm here?'

Robert let out a chuckle 'Yeah man, especially since it's almost midnight'

Marco let out an exhausted sigh 

Robert looked at Marco 'Hey, is everything okay?' 

Marco then gave a brief explanation of what had happend a couple of hours ago 'Well Mario had been ignoring me since we got back to hotel from training, I confronted him about it as to why he was, he denied it, and then further on into our conversation he blurted out that he liked someone and I thought that was why he was ignoring me, I thought that was a pretty stupid reason to be avoiding me because he liked someone, so I told him to sort himself out before he ever talks to me again, I was about to leave the kitchen then Mario stopped me and said 'I like you Marco, a lot' at first I thought he was joking' Marco took a big breath in and continued 'but turns out he wasn't, I was shocked, so without really saying anything I left the kitchen and went to go leave, but I was putting on my jacket and Mario tried to stop me, he was begging me to say and he was crying but I told him to move, he refused again so I pushed him to the side but he tripped over our training boots and fell back into the wall, I think he hurt his back from that, but me being the prick that I was, I just left'

He looked at Robert who showed emotions of shock and anger

'Marco what the fuck! Why the fu-Why did you do that!?' Robert yelled at him 'You know how Mario is, he's like a fragile human being!'

Marco couldn't hold it in anymore, he burst out crying and kept repeating 'I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry' and saying how much of an asshole he is, he dropped his head into his hand 

Robert quickly went into guilty mode and moved closer to Marco to comfort him, he wrapped his arms around Marco and tried to whisper comforting words to him, despite what Marco had done, he hated seeing his friends upset, he ran his hand up and down Marco's back, trying soothe him and it seemed to work because now Marco was just sniffling

'Marco you need to go talk to Mario' 

Marco nodded his head and whispered 'I know, I do, but I don't think he's going to want to see my face anytime soon' 

'God I'm such a dick' he raised his voice in frustration 

Robert stayed silent, not agreeing with what he said nor telling him otherwise, he then spoke

'Marco...do you maybe, possibly like Mario? As in more then just a friend?'

Marco lifted his head back up, eyes wide 'N-No...I don't know, I've never thought of Mario in that way before' 

Robert just nodded his head 'Marco I think you should stay here tonight, your in no state to be driving back to the hotel tonight, you can take the spare room okay?'

Marco smiled and stood up to hug Robert, he whispered in his ear 'Thanks Robbie' a nickname that people called Robert, he then made his way to the spare room, Robert was going to make sure he gave his piece off mind to Marco in the morning, Robert turned off the lights to the lounge and went to bed.


	3. Missing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No ones seen Mario

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments in the last chapter! (:

Marco woke up, he sat up and yawned, the series of events replaying in his head, it gave him a headache to even think about it, he glanced at the clock that was on the wall opposite of him and saw that it read 10:31 am, 'wow' Marco thought, he had slept in for quite a while

He picked his phone up from the draw next to bed and saw that there were 3 missed calls from Andre

Marco started to worry, had something bad happened? He immediately called Andre and in 3 rings Andre picked up

'Marco' Andre said

'Andre, is everything okay?'

'Yeah man, just wanted to know where you and Mario were? Neither of you were in your room when I came in this morning to tell you breakfast was ready'

Marco sighed with relief, but then panicked when he realized that Andre thought Mario was him 'Andre, Mario's not with me'

'He isn't?'

Marco shook his head, but then realized he couldn't see him 'No he isn't' 

'Oh shit, dude breakfast was at 7:30'

Marco got out of bed and started pacing back and forth, he was worried about Mario, a tear rolled down his cheek but he wiped it away, that's not like Mario to just leave without telling anyone where he was going

Andre speaks up again 'I'll try call him, but I'll see you back at the hot- oh wait will you be back?' 

'Yeah I will' Marco replied 

'Okay, see ya mate' Andre then hung up

Marco pushed the end button and then immediately dialed in Mario's number, it rang twice and then it went straight answer machine, Marco knew that Mario had rejected his call, but at least he knew that he was alright, he tried again and on the fourth ring, he heard the voice of the boy he had hurt

'What do you want?' Mario said coldly

Marco had never heard this tone of voice on Mario and Marco didn't like it, but he knew that he was the reason for that

'Uh I just wanted to know where you were, Andre called me to uhm ask where we were' he paused 'but uh obviously you weren't with me' Marco said mumbling a lot 

Mario let out a humorless laugh 'Fuck off Marco, you don't care about me' 

Marco sucked in a sharp breath 'What, don't say that, of course I care about you Mar' 

'Oh really now? If you cared about me you wouldn't have acted like an asshole to me when I told you I liked you or left the room, if you cared about me you wouldn't have pushed me into the wall, if you cared about me you would of helped me up as I struggled to get up because my back was in pain, if you cared about me....you wouldn't have left me' Mario's voice holding pain in it, his voice cracked at the end, it seemed Mario was trying his hardest to not break down again

Marco hadn't noticed, but tears had rolled down his cheeks while Mario was talking, not only had he hurt Mario emotionally, but physically as well, when he pushed Mario, he didn't mean for him to stumble and fall back into the wall and hurt his back, not at all, he only pushed him so he could get pass him

'So don't say you care about me Marco, when it's clear you don't' his voice weak

Marco gulped, what he had done definitely gave off the impression that he doesn't care about Mario, but infact Marco cared deeply for Mario 

'Mario, can we talk in person?' Marco prayed to any power higher then the highest that Mario would agree, there was a great chance that Mario would say no, because who wants to talk to the guy who's put you in a lot of pain, Marco desperately wanted to sort things out with Mario, no matter what 

It was still silent, Marco hoped that Mario hadn't hung up 

'Mario?' Marco quietly said 

He heard a few sniffles then Mario 'Meet me at the street Maidz and go to the reserve at the end, I'll be there' 

Marco held his phone to his ear with his right hand and attempted to put on his shoes with his left 

'Okay I'll be there soon' 

He was about to push the hang up button, eager to go see him, but then he heard Mario speak up again

'Oh and Marco?'

'Yeah?' Marco replied

'Please, don't stand me up, I don't know how much more pain I can bare' And with that, Mario hung up

'Of course not' Marco whispered, even though Mario had already hung up, he slid his phone into his pocket, grabbed his chain that was sitting on the draw and put it around his neck

He had both his shoes on, he walked out the door and down the hallway to the front door, he placed his hand on the door knob and was about to twist it when he heard Robert

'Oh Marco your up'

Marco turned his body around to face him 'Yeah'

'Do you wanna have breakfast?' Robert asked him

Marco shook his head 'I'm fine, I'm actually going to meet Mario' Marco smiled, an actual genuine smile

Robert grinned at him 'That's good to hear, don't fuck things up with him again'

'I won't hopefully' 

Marco realized he had no idea where the street Maidz was so he asked Robert 'Hey, how do I get to the street Maidz?

Robert had to think for a bit and then clicked where it was 'Okay so go to the end of my street and go left, then when you see the second street on the right take that and keep going forward' Robert paused, mentally visualizing the route to Maidz street from his house 'then you should see a round about and then take the right off it, then you should see a bridge further up, go across that and go left and then your on Maidz street' 

Robert glanced at Marco 'Do you remember that?' 

Marco slowly nodded his head, just processing the instructions Robert gave him 'Yup'

Marco walked over to Robert and pulled him in for a hug 'Thanks man'

They pulled away 'No worries man, I'll see you at the EQ match this week, where we'll kick your guys butt' Robert smirked 

'You wish' Marco grinned 'See ya'

'Later man, good luck with Mario by the way'

Marco smiled and opened the door to walk out, he closed it and walked over to his car, he unlocked it and got in

To say the least, Marco was looking forward to seeing Mario, he needed to set things straight with him

Marco started his car up and followed the instructions Robert gave him

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just made up the street name, I have no idea if there even is a street called in Poland called 'Maidz' lol


	4. Finally talking it out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to talk things out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating yesterday!! 
> 
> So this is the last chapter of this story, for all the people who read it I hope you enjoyed it and thank you for the people who left comments (:

Marco slammed his fist into the steering wheel, he could of sworn he was on the right track to Maidz street, but he knew he wasn't as he had been driving for about 15 minutes now, he had to quickly get to Mario, he didn't want him getting the impression that he was standing him up when that wasn't the case at all.

Marco indicated to the left and pulled over, he saw an elderly couple just about to walk by, so he quickly got out of his car and approached them.

He gave them a friendly smile 'Hi, sorry to bother you's, but I was wondering if you could tell me where Maidz street is?'

They both returned a smile to him and gave him the instructions, while they were telling him he wrote them down in his notes on his phone, he couldn't afford to get lost again.

He thanked them both, he went back to his car and took off, wasting no time at all.

 

Mario sat at the bench at the reserve, just observing his surroundings, he saw 2 boys who looked to be in there late teenage years, holding hands, playfully pushing each other, laughing with one another, he gave a faint smile but then it dropped immediately, he instantly thought of Marco and sighed, he bit his lip to prevent the tears and it seemed to work, he didn't want to cry as he was in public and didn't really want to be bothered or get weird looks from strangers.

He had spoken to Marco about 20 minutes ago and he still wasn't here, Mario was starting to get the feeling that Marco wasn't going to front up, but he still continued to wait for him, for some reason Mario had that little spark of hope that maybe, just maybe, Marco would show up, so he sat there for another 10 minutes waiting for the boy he loved to show up.

 

Marco swore he was being punished by god, the amount of traffic on the road was just ridiculous which caused more time to be wasted, he looked at his notes to see how far away he was from Maidz street, he actually wasn't that far, all he had to do was make a right, then make a last left and he would be at Maidz street. Marco kept furiously beeping his horn at the cars in front of him, which was pointless because that wasn't going to make them go faster, he rested his forehead against the steering wheel and closed his eyes, he just prayed that Mario had a little more patience in him.

 

It had been 30 minutes and still no sign of Marco. Mario should have known that Marco wasn't going to show up, he should have just accepted the fact that he wasn't going to, especially after how he treated him yesterday.

'Marco doesn't care about me' He let out a sob, Mario knew he shouldn't have gotten his hopes up, because now it felt like his heart had been stabbed multiple times and he was crying, he set his hopes up just to be crushed.

Mario rubbed his eyes, his vision was a bit fuzzy but he could care less. He flicked his black hoodie over his head and started walking back to the hotel. 

 

Marco was finally on Maidz street he sped down to the reserve at the end of the street, for some reason he glanced to the right and then came to an abrupt stop when he saw a boy wearing a black hoodie, hands in the pocket, while wearing grey sweats and red nike high tops, head down, it was Mario. Marco parked his car on the side of the road and hopped out, he ran over to Mario.

'Mario...' Marco said quietly, he reached out to lay his hand on his shoulder

Mario jumped and turned around 'M-Marco?' he said shocked, but then turned to anger and hurt and said 'Fuck off' 

When Mario turned around, Marco noticed how red is eyes were, then he also noticed how much pain they held, his heart clenched at the sight of the brunette in front of him.

'I hate you...so much Marco' Mario's voice was weak and then before Marco knew it, Mario threw a punch at him and got him right in the jaw.

Marco stumbled back clutching his jaw, for a small boy, Mario could throw one hell of a punch. 

Marco groaned.

Mario turned around and walked away, doing the exact same thing Marco did to him yesterday.

When Marco noticed Mario walking away from him he went after him, ignoring the throbbing pain in his jaw.

'Mario, please stop' Marco begged him, but Mario just sped his pace up.

'Mario!' Now Mario had sprinted off down the street, he was back to crying again, make it hard for him to see, the tears blurring his vision.

'Mario, please' Marco's desperate voice seemed to be getting quieter, the distance between them must have been getting bigger.

All of a sudden Mario tripped over something and he ended up diving into the grass on his stomach, he felt the air being knocked out of him, he sat up and gasped.

Marco saw what happened and sprinted to Mario, he bent down and wrapped his arms around his figure, Mario was trying to push himself away from Marco an kept repeating 'I hate you I hate you I hate you' but Marco just tightened his grip around Mario and ignored what he was saying.

Marco could tell Mario was crying, his body was shaking against his own, only now he realized he hated the sight of Mario crying.

Marco started to stare at Mario's lips and had the urge to kiss him.

Marco pulled away from Mario and placed both his hands on each side of Mario's face turned his face so he was facing Marco's face.

'Mario, look at me please' Mario's face was looking at him, but Mario's eyes were diverted towards the ground.

'Mario, look at me' Marco said in a more firm tone. 

Mario sniffed and then hesitantly locked his eyes with Marco.

Marco gave a light smile and leaned closer to Mario, closing the distance between him, he placed his lips on Mario's and closed his eyes, to Marco, Mario's lip felt so soft. Mario's eyes widen in surprised at what was happening right now, but then relaxed into the kiss and closed his eyes. There lips started to move in sync and for both of them, this was the best kiss they had experienced with anyone, even if they only had been kissing for about 10 seconds. Marco could taste the saltiness in his mouth from Mario's tears, but he didn't mind at all. 

Mario pulled away suddenly.

'Marco...don't do that' Mario whimpered 

'Do what?' Marco was confused

'Kiss me' Mario said

Marco furrowed his eyebrows, confused

'The only reason you probably kissed me was because you feel sorry for me' Mario said, then continued 'Or you were just trying to mess with me? And your just using me to figure out your sexuality?' Mario said in heartbreaking tone

Marco shook his head furiously 'No Mario, I kissed you because I like you, not because I feel sorry for you and I'm definitely not using you'

'Marco you better not be lying to me about saying you like me' 

'No Mario, honestly I like you, you would think I wouldn't after the way I acted towards when you told me you liked me, but trust me, I like you and this isn't a a one off thing, tomorrow I'm not going to be like 'oh yeah I was kidding I don't like you', I really like you Mario and I want to be with you' Marco confessed

Mario gave a wary look to Marco 'How can I trust you...You've hurt me bad' 

Marco grabbed Mario's hands and laced them together with his 'Well I wouldn't have kissed you in public where people can see us and take photos and I know I hurt you, I felt like the biggest asshole ever, but I promise you, I swear, I will never hurt you again, please you just have to trust me on this one' Marco said looking into Mario's brown orbs 'So would you like to be my boyfriend?' Marco then asked shyly

Mario blushed and bit his lip and nodded his head furiously, finally giving in 'Yes, yes, yes!' He threw his arms around Marco's neck and hugged him.

Marco grinned and hugged him back, they stood up, Marco bent down a little and then smashed his and Mario's lips together. 

They pulled away after a bit, gasping for breath and they both had the biggest grins on there face. 

'Lets go back to the hotel, come' Marco said to Mario

They walked to Marco's car and headed back to hotel, Mario glanced at Marco and just smiled thinking how lucky he was and then his smile dropped and it was replaced with a guilty expression when he saw Marco's jaw was turning to a purple/bluey ish colour.

Mario reached out and gently put his hand of Marco's jaw, Marco winced and Mario quickly pulled his hand away.

'I'm so sorry about that'

'Mario it's fine, I honestly deserved that anyway' 

Mario just nodded, he grabbed Marco's right hand and laced his left hand with his.

At this moment Mario couldn't be anymore happier, things were finally fine with them again.

But for how long?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the ending (:


End file.
